


im blinded by the lights.

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, breaking a promise, but i'll still tag it as such just in case, i dunno about unsympathetic patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: A tale through the years of how Logan and Remus became friends.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	im blinded by the lights.

There were many things Logic liked. He liked being Logic, for starters. He liked his shirt, it was a dress shirt and he was very professional. He liked learning things. He liked it when Thomas was excited about the same things he was. It was fun. He liked reading - he had a huge library. Romulus made it for him, long ago. He wasn't sure what happened to Romulus, Morality (Kindness, that is) wasn't telling him anything. Logic tried to pester - withholding information from him wasn't very kind of Kindness - but he hadn't gotten anywhere with that. Kindness just broke down, crying. He changed, he was no longer Kindness, he was Morality now. That was when Logic realised he wasn't Smartness anymore. He was happy, but Morality was... really sad. And Logic didn't like making him cry. 

He also wondered where Fear and Lying went and what they became - ten seemed to be a pretty eventful year for them all. So, Logic left Morality alone, by his own request. 

Logic felt... also sad. Alone. Logically speaking (!!!!), that made sense. He spent many days and nights alone now. Just him, and sometimes Thomas. Which meant that Logic had to cheer himself up - by doing things he liked. He had helped Thomas, which had checked many things off of his 'like' list. Then, he'd wandered into his library. 

His library. 

Had a stranger. 

Sitting in it.

On the floor. 

There were plenty of chairs, but that was besides the point. The... side? He was reading something. Which was fine by Logic, he would have preferred being asked first, but he didn't care that much. No harm done, right? Except, when he got closer, he realised he didn't know the side. Or the book he was reading. 

"Um, hello?" 

The side raised his head - why was his hair grey in one spot? "HELLO!" The side yelled, running up to Logic with his arms outstretched. Logic stepped back, but it was too late. The side tackled him, arms squeezing. This was nice. This was fun, Logic squeezed back, unable to stop the peals of laughter that escaped him. 

"Are you okay?" The side looked at him with wide red eyes. "Trickery says I shouldn't do that, but I really wanted to."

"I'm fine, that was fun!" 

"I know, right?!"

"Who's Trickery?" 

The side pulled him up, arms swinging as he talked animatedly. "Um, he's... Trickery. I'm Remus, by the way!" 

"Oh, nice, I'm Logic! What are you?" 

"I'm Creativity!" 

"Huh?" That was Romulus. King Creativity. "No, you aren't!" 

"Yes I am! You can ask Trickery, he'll tell you!" Remus took his arm, pulling him along. Logic let himself be pulled along. 

"Well, why would I ask Trickery, he'd just be tricking me - do you have any other witnesses?" 

"Yeah, you can ask Fear!" 

"Fear? Nice!" 

* * * 

"Have you decided on a name, good sir?"

"Shut up, Remus!" The teen lounged on Logic's bed, legs sprawled all over. "Can you please take a shower? You smell bad. Not a good bad. Not a bad bad, either" He tacked on before Remus' face drooped. 

"Only after you tell me your choices for your name!" He belted out, riffing for no reason. Logic turned in his chair, glaring at Remus. It wasn't fair that Logic could only ever wear polos and Remus could wear... all that. (Logan didn't care particularly for this outfit, skirt for a top and leggings, he liked his hoodies. The NASA one. The green camo one.) "Come on Logic, please! I'll study with you later, too!" 

"You don't have to do that, besides, I'd tell you my choices anyways!" Logic shuffled the papers on his desk. He didn't know. He really, really didn't know. 

"Okay, but, can I still study with you later?"

"Um, if you want?" 

Remus sprung up, bouncing on Logic's bed. "Names! Now! Names! Now!" 

Logic flopped onto his bed, socked feet following. "I dunno." He mumbled into his pillow. 

"Ah-ah-no? No, thank you, I like to hear ah -" Logic threw a pillow at Remus, not wanting to hear anything else. That was dangerous territory. Thomas was... dear God, Logic couldn't wait for puberty to end, Thomas was just... 

"I said, I do not know. You pick." He was more than fine with Remus picking a name. Morality had one. Patton. He didn't see much of Paranoia or Deceit, and Roman already had his. Remus knew everything there was to know about him. 

"Okay, give me some parameters." 

Logic considered that. What did people call him already? Patton did not call him anything special. Neither did Roman. Remus called him Lo. "Something that starts with L." 

"Lucas? Leila! Link. Letterman. Lily? Lackawanna. Liam! OH MY GOD, LO, WAIT!"

"What?" 

"Lincoln."

"Admirable, but no."

"Leo!"

"I'm a scorpio, excuse you." 

"Licholas Lage."

"Lever." 

"Huh?"

"Never." 

"What a weirdo, this guy." Logic could feel a tentacle swaying towards him, and he grinned into the pillow. "Um. Levi?"

"Hmm." Logic summoned his notepad, writing it down. 

"Luca, you can be a skater boy, see you later boy!"

"But I don't skate." 

"Leonardo? No, not Leonardo." 

The tentacle slithered onto his arm, shockingly cold as ever. Remus ran extremely hot, and his tentacles were the exact opposite. It wrapped around his wrist, waving his hand around. 

"Logan." 

Logan. Huh. Lo-gan. Logic. Logos. Logan. Gaelic. Scottish. Yes. "Yeah. Yeah, that fits. Logan."

"You're Logan, Lo!" 

"I _am_ Logan. Huh, my name is Logan. Logan. Lo-gan."

"Gun."

"Pistol." 

"Lo-pistol."

A pause. "I can't think of something with your name."

"Guess I'll just have to die then!" The tentacle made his arm move towards Remus, bringing his hand to Remus' neck. He could feel his pulse, pounding. "Killed by Lo-gun!"

* * * 

"Hiya, Logan!" Logan was so, so tired. It was finals week. Thomas had his finals. He didn't have time for Patton. He just wanted to go back to his room, and either sleep or study. Thomas was sleeping. He wanted to sleep, too. He hadn't slept last night. Not a wink. Anxiety had been in his room last night, pacing about and just freaking him out.

"Patton." He was tired. He was grumpy. He didn't want to talk right now. 

"Logan, bud, you'll promise me one thing, right?" 

"Sure."

"Promise to never go behind my back and talk to bad guys?"

"Yes, yes, I promise. Listen, Patton, I'm really tired and -" 

"Just a sec, just a sec! Promise to never lie?"

"Sure, I promise - can I please just go and sleep?" 

"Sure thing, Logan!" 

He stumbled to his room, mind set on his bed, oh god his bed. He immediately turned the lights off, crawling under his covers. Something shifted. He didn't care. Something rustled. He was feeling better now. Slowly warming up under his duvet. He shook his glasses off, leaving them by his pillow.

"Lo?" Remus whispered. 

"Shh, I'm tired." He reached out with one hand, patting around until he found Remus'... leg? Thigh? Stomach? Something. "Break time, Rem." He could feel Remus doing something, but he didn't know what. Maybe he didn't care what. He definitely did not care at all, all he knew was his collar was loose now and something cold and slight wet was on his neck. It was nice.

He woke up after some time to look in the mirror and see that Remus had painted a fake wound onto his neck. He took some pictures, forgot to wash it off, and studied some more. Thankfully, no one came in his room before next morning, so no one saw... _that_.

* * * 

"I still can't believe he said that."

"Well, fuck him." Remus sat up, eyes wide open. 

"Um, Lo?" 

"No, seriously, fuck him! What are these stupid rules anyways? Bad guys? Dark sides? Fuck that and fuck him, too!" Remus just looked at him, eyes glittering with pride and something else. 

"You should get a tattoo, 'fuck you pat', on your face." 

"Yeah, no, I'm seriously considering it. It just makes no logical sense, honestly, fuck him. What is this whole separating thing even about?" A tentacle slithered up his side, resting on his forehead. 

"Lo, I'm just as passionate about this as you are, but, you need to keep it in."

"What? Wh-"

"So that it all pents up, and one day, its just a huge outburst that hurts everyone else a lot."

"That's repression. And that's bad." The tentacle slithered away. 

"Makes sense!"

* * * 

"Hey-lo. Hello. Hey. Lo."

"What is it?"

"Uh..."

"You've been acting weird all week, what is it? C'mon, Rem, what is it?"

"Okay, here goes nothing."

* * * 

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> ❤️💕


End file.
